Baby Mingyu
by Pearl Metal Gold
Summary: Bagaimana jika Wonwoo bertemu bocah Kim berusia 5 tahun yang masih kecil saja sudah pandai bicara dan merayu. Mingyu bertemu Wonwoo diusia 5 tahun


**Baby Mingyu**

SRET

Pintu bergeser menampakkan sesosok wanita manis dengan setelan formal

"Permisi..." ucapnya lirih ketika mendapati di dalam ruangan besar itu telah berjajar banyak futon yang tersusun dengan rapi, lengkap dengan malaikat-malaikat kecil yang tengah terlelap.

"Ya Noona?" balas seorang pemuda manis yang tengah terduduk di salah satu sudut ruangan di dekat pintu, baru saja mengantar tidur beberapa anak yang membutuhkan sedikit cerita untuk membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Dengan gerakan tangan wanita yang dipanggil noona itu memberikan kode kepada pemuda yang mulai beranjak, untuk berbicara di luar ruangan.

"Ada apa Jiae Noona?" tanyanya setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Wanita bernama Jiae itu pun menengok ke ujung lorong, diikuti oleh pemuda tersebut

"Ada anak baru dari keluarga Kim, baru saja pindah, namanya Mingyu. Setelah ini aku akan antarkan kepadamu. Kuharap dia dapat berbaur dengan baik. Mohon bantuannya ya Wonwoo." Jelas Jiae

Dan disinilah Wonwoo sekarang, pemuda manis berusia 20 tahun itu, duduk berhadapan dengan seorang bocah tampan dengan wajah super cerianya yang membuat Wonwoo ikut tersenyum

"Namanya Kim Mingyu, usia 5 tahun berasal dari Anyang, tidak memiliki alergi, aktif, periang, tam-? Pan?" Jiae mengernyitkan dahinya ketika membaca profil Mingyu yang didapat dari Nyonya Kim, namun diakhir kalimat ada sebuah tulisan cakar ayam yang berbunyi 'Tam-pan'

Nyonya Kim terkekeh sementara Mingyu tersenyum lebar

"Apakah semuanya sudah benar Nyonya? Apa masih ada yang perlu ditambahkan?" tanya Jiae pada Nyonya Kim

"Hmm... aku rasa itu saja. Mingyu makan apa saja, dia tidak memiliki alergi, Mingyu cukup aktif, cukup susah membuatnya tidur siang, dia takut hantu." Terang Nyonya Kim

"Eomma kakak dicini cantik-cantik yaa..." ujar bocah 5 tahun itu tiba-tiba, sejak tadi matanya tidak lepas dari calon pengasuhnya yang sibuk memperhatikan penjelasan Nyonya Kim. Sontak seluruh orang dewasa disana tertawa gemas.

Setelah ditinggal Nyonya Kim yang harus bekerja, Mingyu kini berada dalam gandengan Wonwoo menuju ruang tidur.

"Aku tidak ingin tidul nuna." Ujar Mingyu mendongak mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya, meski kaki kecilnya yang terbalut sepatu biru mungil itu tetap ikut melangkah seirama dengan Wonwoo

Wonwoo menengok ke bawah sambil tersenyum hangat

"Ini saatnya tidur sayang, dan aku bukan nuna tapi hyung." Jelas Wonwoo dengan lembut

Mata bundar Mingyu sedikit membola mendengar penuturan Wonwoo

"Kenapa hyung cangat cantik?" tanya Mingyu polos menatap penasaran pada Wonwoo

Wonwoo menggeleng, sebelum kembali menatap Mingyu kecil dengan gemas

"Wonwoo hyung tampan bukan cantik, Mingyu sayang." Ujarnya

Tapi Mingyu menggeleng dengan kuat, membuat rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang lurus ikut bergoyang.

"Tidak, tampan itu spelti Mingu, bukan hyung." Bantah Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya lantaran si kecil yang berhenti sambil menatap Wonwoo.

Sepertinya Nyonya Kim lupa memberitahu sifat Mingyu yang satu ini, keras kepala.

Wonwoo berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan si bocah tan tampan itu, dengan sayang Wonwoo mengusap rambut halus Mingyu.

"Baiklah jagoan Mingyu yang tampan, hyung akan mengalah tapi ayo kita perlu mempersiapkanmu untuk tidur." Ujarnya

"Hyung cudah mengakuikan kalau hyung cantik?" tanya Mingyu

"Aku tau trikmu manis, kau mengulur waktu agar tidak tidur siang bukan?"Balas Wonwoo terkekeh

"Hyung sepelti wanita." Tuding Mingyu sedikit kesal, lantaran dirinya memang tidak suka acara tidur siang, namun memang baginya Wonwoo cantik seperti wanita

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya Wonwoo menatap mata bulat Mingyu yang balik menatapnya sedari tadi

"Aku tidak ingin tidul hyung!" rengek Mingyu yang merasa kalah lantaran ekspresi Wonwoo yang tidak berubah malahan terus tersenyum kepadanya, biasanya jika bersama ibunya, Nyonya Kim akan kesal dan akhirnya melepaskan Mingyu dari acara tidur siangnya, tentu saja setelah memarahi si tampan itu.

"Wonu hyungg..." rengek Mingyu

Wonwoo menghela nafas

"Mingyu anak tampan kan?" tanya Wonwoo

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan

"Anak tampan jika tidak tidur siang akan berkurang ketampannannya, mengerti?"

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Aku mau tidul ciang Wonu hyung agal jadi lebih tampan."

Setelah membantu Mingyu menyikat gigi, kini saatnya mengganti pakaian Mingyu dengan piama baru

Saat Wonwoo baru saja akan membantu Mingyu mengganti pakaiannya, si bocah yang sangat suka memandang Wonwoo dengan polos itu segera menjauh dengan piama dalam dekapannya sambil berkata

"Mingu bisa ganti pakaian cendili. Hyung jangan lihat, Mingu malu diliat hyung cantik."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum bangga mendapati salah satu muridnya mandiri, meski dirinya cukup lelah dipanggil cantik oleh si anak baru.

Setelah jagoan kecil tampan bergigi taring lucu itu selesai mengenakan piama putih dengan sangat banyak gambar beruang, mereka kembali ke ruang dimana Wonwoo pertama kali berada sebelum dipanggil Jiae

Mingyu mengamati seisi ruangan dari dekat pintu, masih dalam gandengan Wonwoo, mengamati ruangan sejuk yang berisikan beberapa bocah kurang lebih seusianya sedang tidur dengan nyenyak.

Wonwoo menunggu bocah itu untuk mulai merasa familiar di dalam ruangan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, menuntun Mingyu ke pojok ruangan dimana masih ada spasi cukup lebar dengan futon yang terbentang.

Tidak begitu banyak kendala membawa Mingyu untuk berbaring dan meletakkan selimut di atasnya, Mingyu juga cukup paham untuk tidak bersik karena teman-temannya tengah tertidur, namun masalahnya adalah bocah lucu itu tidak juga menutup mata bulatnya, dan malah sibuk diam-diam (yang sangat kentara) memandangi Wonwoo dan setiap kali Wonwoo yang tengah merapikan futon juga selimutnya melirik Mingyu, si bocah akan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit.

"Tidur yang nyenyak Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo mengusap kepala si bocah dan hendak beranjak, ketika si bocah dengan mata bola yang sedari tadi mengikuti gerakkannya itu dengan sigap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang akan berdiri.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di balik selimut.

"Ayo hyung juga tidul sama Mingu, kalo tidak tidul ciang hyung nanti belkulang cantiknya," ujar Mingyu

"hmm tapi hyung cudah cangat cantik jadi tak apaa," lanjut Mingyu dengan lirih lebih kepada dirinnya sendiri

"Tapi Mingu maunya tidul tapi ditemani hyung." Lanjut Mingyu lagi menatap Wonwoo

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir manis Wonwoo

Bukan hanya keras kepala, Mingyu juga banyak bicara ternyata, dan pintar. Wonwoo diserang dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Mingyu masih memegangi tangan Wonwoo dan menatap Wonwoo menuntut dengan matanya yang sangat menggemaskan itu, selagi Wonwoo memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengelak, membuat Wonwoo merasa tidak enak.

"Err, hyung akan menemani Mingyu tertidur ne? Hyung akan duduk disini?" ujar Wonwoo yang lebih menyerupai pertanyaan

Dan dengan tegas Mingyu menggeleng seolah berkata NO NO

"Tidak, tidak, Mingu mau hyung cantik tiduldi cebelah Mingu, belbaling disini."ujarnya mantap menepuk futon di sebelahnya yang memang masih cukup luas.

"Ming-"

"Wonie hyung..."

Baru saja Wonwoo akan memberi banyak alasan kepada Mingyu, ketika sebuah suara anak lain yang tertidur tepat di sebelah kanan Mingyu terbangun.

Anak itu memeluk boneka kermit, rambutnya hitam sedikit agak panjang dan tampangnya lucu.

"Hao? Terbangun sayang?" tanya Wonwoo lembut, dengan perlahan melepaskan pegangan Mingyu yang tengah terdistraksi dengan _kebangunan_ bocah bernama Hao itu.

Wonwoo berpindah kehadapan Minghao yang dengan segera menjulurkan tangannya minta dipeluk, dan dengan senang hati Wonwoo memeluknya.

Mingyu hanya bisa memandang keduanya dengan wajah bingung dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka

Hao mengusak-usakkan wajahnya di bahu Wonwoo, sementara tangan kecilnya melingkar di leher si pemuda manis

"Hao juga mau tidul dengan Wonie hyung..." rengek Minghao sedikit teredam, yang Wonwoo tidak tahu adalah bahwa Minghao sedikit menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang sedang mengamati mereka dan tersenyum mengejek seraya menjulurkan lidahnya khas anak-anak

Mingyu yang melihat tingkah manja Minghao tentu saja kesal, terlebih dengan lidah mengejek yang ditujukan kepadanya seperti boneka kermitnya yang kini terlantar diantara futon miliknya dan Mingyu.

"Hyung cantik anak itu nakal, dia balu saja menjululkan lidahnya kepada Mingu." Lapor Mingyu tidak terima sambil menunjuk Minghao

"Wonie hyung, anak balu itu menunjuk-nunjuk Hao, Hao takut. Dia tampak sepelti anak nakal." Balas Minghao melepaskan diri dari Wonwoo dan malah memeluk lengannya

Wonwoo dengan bingung menatap kedua anak itu bergantian.

Minghao adalah anak kesayangannya, bocah blasteran China itu sangat penurut dan mengikuti Wonwoo kemana saja, cukup manja tetapi manis dan lucu, tidak mungkin Minghao melakukan hal nakal, sementara Mingyu yang baru dikenalnya meski keras kepala dan banyak bicara bukanlah seorang pembohong, lihat saja mata bulatnya yang polos dan lucu itu. Karena itu, Wonwoo jadi bingung, sementara Mingyu dan Minghao saling menatap tidak suka, beberapa anak mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman, merasa tidurnya terganggu, dan Wonwoo tahu dia harus segera mencari jalan keluar.

"Sudah-sudah, tidak ada yang anak nakal disini. Mingyu sayang, tolong turunkan tangamu yaa, perkenalkan ini Minghao, dan Minghao Mingyu bukanlah anak nakal, kalian bisa berteman, ne?"

Wonwoo mengambil salah satu tangan kecil Minghao, kemudian membuka tangan Mingyu yang terjulur untuk menunjuk hingga menjadi berpose salaman, dan menautkan kedua tangan kecil itu.

"Sekarang Hao kembali tidur yaa, Mingyu juga, Wonie hyung akan tidur di sini, di antara kalian berdua jadi jangan ada yang ribut, ne?" Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mengusap kedua surai anak yang masih tampak tidak bersahabat itu.

"Hanya kalna ada hyung cantik." Ujar Mingyu masih dongkol, sementara Minghao tersenyum senang mendapati hyung kesayangannya akan tidur bersebelahan denganya.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya diantara Minghao dan Mingyu, biarpun ujung kakinya menyentuh lantai, yang menjadi masalah adalah pemuda manis itu tidak bisa kabur lantaran kedua lengannya masing-masing dipeluk oleh kedua bocah manis berusia 5 tahun.

"Celamat tidul Wonie hyung-nya Hao."

CUP

Minghao mengecup pipi mulus Wonwoo dan tersenyum, sebelum kembali membaringakan kepalanya di pundak Wonwoo.

"Celamat tidul hyung cantik." Ujar Mingyu tak mau kalah

CUP

Ikut mengecup pipi kiri Wonwoo dan tersenyum bahagia dengan dua taring yang menyembul manis

CUP

Sekali lagi Mingyu mengecup hyung barunya

"2 : 1" lirih Mingyu sebelum terlelap

Wonwoo tersenyum, meski merepotkan, batinnya bahagia menerima banyak kasih sayang dari bocah-bocah manis yang ada disana

"Selamat tidur sayang." Lirihnya

"Oh mereka sangat manis..." bisik Nyonya Kim yang melihat putranya yang susah diatur itu terlelap dengan manis sambil memeluk Wonwoo

"Aku setuju denganmu Nyonya." Ujar pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengan si pemuda cantik yang tengah terlelap, dengan tanda nama Wen Junhui

I know it's weird, but just imagine the kid Mingyu was so adorable being a little puppy toward Wonwoo

Ya meski kayanya bakal banyak yang kurang sreg haha

Karena biasanya kan yang jadi anak kecilnya Wonwoo

Tapi semoga kalian menikmatinya, jika ada kritik saran silahkan disampaikan

Sekian, dan terima kasih


End file.
